Problem: What is the least common multiple of 24 and 9? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 9) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 9. We know that 24 x 9 (or 216) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 9. 24, 48, 72, So, 72 is the least common multiple of 24 and 9.